


Walk out of the shadows

by 35391291



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-18 00:00:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11862390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/35391291/pseuds/35391291
Summary: There are many stories about the darkness. Some true, some untrue. This is one of them.The darkness tells its own story now.





	Walk out of the shadows

There are many stories about the darkness. Some true, some untrue. This is one of them. It comes from a black sky, and a handful of stubborn splinters, and stars that hide but never fade and never die. It speaks to that hidden part of him, the part that always wants more. It calls him. It says _welcome home. Here is a place to rest, if you dare._ It knows what he wants. It tells him everything. And he is slowly beginning to understand.

He's heard this story somewhere before. He tries to remember, as he looks at the sunrise and stands by the water. It's still there, waiting. He can stay here for another day and rest for a while. He knows that life is rough, and it never stops, and maybe he deserves it. That's how the story goes. But the sea doesn't care. It has its own rhythm. Like lightning. Like the darkness.

He thinks about these rooms full of treasure. And he looks at everything the world has to offer. He knows that he could have it all, if he wanted to. He could give in to every vice, temptation and prize. It could all be his. And maybe it could fill the empty space that still lives in his heart, no matter what he does. Maybe he can change the story.

But the journey leads him someplace else. He never thought it possible. And yet, it feels inevitable. There is darkness all around him now, and nothing else can come close. It is here, always _here_. It walks with him. It burns, it makes him sharp and raw. And it feels good, it feels right, it feels even better than what was promised to him. It tempts him with something more than jewels and gold. And he wants it. How could he not? He's had enough of being no one and nothing and nowhere. He wants to drown, to be taken over. He needs to be here. He needs to be seen.

The darkness approaches him slowly, almost hesitantly, as if it was afraid. Maybe it is. But he isn't. This is his story now. He gives in, and tastes the salt on its tongue. It is bitter, and it is sad, but he doesn't care. Who else would have him? He has nothing left to lose, and there is no going back. The darkness will own him, and he will own it back. He will breathe it in, give it everything he has. Everything he is. He will make it learn his name and say it, over and over again. If they devour each other, then that is a small price to pay. He has to belong to whatever will take him. He has to be the darkness, so that it can all mean something.

The sea brings them together, and drives them away. Will it tear them apart? He tries to change the story to something else, something less final. But he can't, and maybe he doesn't want to. He knows the darkness within. There is no end or beginning between them. It is something they share. He _knows_ this story.

And it's over, but it's not over. The darkness tells its own story now. It is tender, like the waves, and it holds him together. It teaches him patiently, shows him how to unmake it. And it unmakes him too. It turns him into something new, born from something hiding in the depths. He might sink and never come back up. Or he might rise again to the surface, not whole, _never_ whole. But not broken either. All the pieces he has lost won't matter anymore. And maybe he can have something, for once. Maybe he can walk out of the shadows. Maybe he can walk away.

There are many stories about the darkness. And now, it's time for a new one. Maybe he can find what lies behind. Maybe he can finally make it right. Maybe he believes, and maybe anything is possible. He has found something else. There is freedom here. There is a small, secret peace, a prayer whispered to the sea. It's not much, but it's something. The darkness has changed him, and he finally has something to offer. He rescues a handful of small dreams from the wreck, and lays them at its feet. For the first time in his life, he cares. He will go forward and walk along with the rising tide. Into the storm, where it's all true. Into the darkness, into the light. Where it all means something.


End file.
